


As long as you’re by my side

by Luewithoutaclue



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sexy Times, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luewithoutaclue/pseuds/Luewithoutaclue
Summary: When Jean met Jeremy, he had no idea how much this man would change his life. When Jeremy met Jean, he didn't know he had met his true love.Fast forward ten years, after going through thick and thin, ups and downs, they are standing under a flower arch in the field behind the Knoxes house, ready to exchange rings, vows and the promise of forever.
Relationships: Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	As long as you’re by my side

Jeremy woke up tangled in Jeans lanky arms and legs. The soft bedsheet was draped over them both, holding them in a cocoon of warmth and early morning contentment. Jeremy could feel the soft sun seeping through their bedroom window, casting a familiar pattern on the wall. The little birds outside chirped their playful toon along with the buzz of the crickets. Jeremy slowly opened his eyes and turned towards Jean. Jean was still sleeping, his face angelic and peaceful, his hair a messy mop on his head and his mouth just slightly agape. Jeremy smiled to himself, today was going to be a good day. Today they were getting married.   
There had been months of preparation for this day. Jeremy had never realized how much work went into a wedding, even a small one with close family and friends. But now everything was set: the flowers, the seating, the food, the suits, the guest list and so on. Yesterday they did the final fitting of their suits and helped Jeremy’s mom prepare the flower arrangements. The wedding was being held in the Knox’s family ranch, more specifically in the backyard and the field behind it. Jeremy was thrilled to have his wedding in his childhood home, he really couldn’t think of any other place he would want to be married.   
He felt Jean slowly stir beside him. He slowly opened his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the incoming coming light before looking right at Jeremy. Jean smiled softly and proceeded to stretch himself out. “Morning,” he greeted, his voice still gruff with sleep.  
“Morning,” answered Jeremy moving closer to Jean and allowing Jean to wrap his arms around him when he finished his stretch.  
“So, today is the day,” Jean said to the top of Jeremy’s head.  
“Yep,” replied Jeremy, muffled by Jean’s chest. “Which means we should probably get going.”  
Jean let go of Jeremy much to their shared distaste, but they had a busy day ahead. They got out of bed, ate a solid breakfast before Jeremy drove them up to the Knox’s ranch.

Jeremy’s mother, Melinda, greeted them at the house, taking the time to give each of them a big kiss on the cheek and a tight hug.  
“I’m so happy,” she said, her eyes glistening with happiness. “I can’t believe my boys are finally getting married. And about time too, it’s been what, nine years together? And ten since you’ve met?”  
“You know we take things at our own pace,” said Jeremy. “Now what still needs to be done?”  
“The tables still need to be set up out outside. If you boys could also take out the tablecloths and center pieces, they’re by the back door. I’ll put the dishes out later. Also, I know it’s a bummer, but we might have a storm tonight, so we’ll need to set up the big tent as well.”  
“Sounds good mom,” said Jeremy. “We’re on it.”   
Jeremy and Jean went out back to the field where Jeremy’s older sister and brother, Jenny and Jonathan, were already wheeling out the round tables from the storage shed. Jeremy and Jean quickly greeted them before they started pulling tables out as well.   
The set up was quick and efficient with all four of them working well together. Jeremy was placing the center pieces on each table when Jenny came up to him. She began placing name tags at each seat. “You’ve grown up so much Jeremy,” she started. “I can’t believe you’re getting married.”  
“Yeah,” agreed Jeremy. “I guess it’s part of growing up.” He looked towards Jean who was tethering the big tent down.   
Jenny followed her brother’s gaze. “He’s lucky to have you.”  
“No,” disagreed Jeremy. “I’m lucky to have him. I really am.”  
“The amount of love you guys have for each other is huge.”  
“Some days I love him so much, I feel like he can’t possibly be real. And then some days I feel like I’ll just burst. I can’t believe we’re getting married.”  
“Aw,” said Jenny, giving Jeremy’s hair a good ruffle. “You’re so sappy. I’m happy you’ve found someone who you truly love.”  
“If you think that’s sappy, just wait for my vows,” joked Jeremy, trying to restyle his hair.  
“Can’t wait,” said Jenny before heading inside to help Melinda in the kitchen. 

Laila and Alvarez arrived next, bringing the suits for Jeremy and Jean. “Attention,” announced Alvarez as she marched into the kitchen where everybody was enjoying a quick lunch. “We’ve arrived, we have the suits. We are also pleased to announce that there were no difficulties along the way. And,” continued Alvarez, “when you guys are done eating, it’ll be time for the grooms to get ready. By the way Jean, Renee just texted me she’s 10 minutes out.”  
Jean nodded before turning back to his lunch. He couldn’t lie, he was starting to feel nervous, very nervous. Jean had always thought that the idea of getting married, of vowing yourself to a person for the rest of your life was terrifying. He had been with it up to date, but his clammy hands and racing heart were telling him otherwise.   
Sensing his unease, Jeremy reached for Jean’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.  
Jean, getting Jeremy’s signal, leaned down to Jeremy’s ear and whispered: “Do you think we could get a moment alone before we get ready?”  
Jeremy nodded. “For sure, when we’re done eating.”  
They quickly finished their lunch before Jeremy pulled Jean into the back yard, telling everyone they would be a few minutes.   
“Everything ok?” asked Jeremy once outside.  
“I’m nervous,” admitted Jean.  
“Me too,” replied Jeremy. “Is there anything I can do to help?”   
“Can I hug you?” asked Jean.  
“For sure.”  
Jean wrapped his arms around Jeremy, bending down to place his forehead on Jeremy’s shoulder. Jeremy snaked his arms around Jean, one hand on his lower back and the other slowly racking through Jean’s hair.  
“I may be nervous,” whispered Jeremy into Jean’s ear, “but I know some way or another as long as I’m with you everything will be ok.”  
Jean hummed in agreement in Jeremy’s shoulder. “As long as you’re by my side,” he whispered back.  
They stayed for a few more minutes before slowly detangling themselves and heading back into the kitchen. In the meantime, Renee had arrived. She was eating some lunch at the counter, talking to Laila and Alvarez.  
“There they are,” exclaimed Alvarez. “It’s time to get you guys ready.”  
“Let’s go then,” exclaimed Jeremy. “Make me pretty!”  
Laila and Alvarez laughed and started heading up to Jeremy’s bedroom, where he would be getting ready. Jeremy turned to Jean and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.  
“I’ll have my phone on me if you ever need anything,” Jeremy assured Jean. “I’ll see you in a bit. I’m nervous but I’m also really excited.” Jeremy then headed off after his two friends before Jean could form a coherent answer.  
“Hi Jean,” greeted Renee. “Do you want to sit down as I finish eating? Then we can head up and get ready.”  
Jean nodded and sat beside Renee at the counter.  
“Excited like Jeremy?” she asked.  
“Yes,” said Jean. “But a little nervous too, I guess. Just like Jeremy. I can’t stop thinking about how weddings are a really big deal.”  
Renee nodded in understanding. “They are if you make them a big deal. Because, really, what’s going to change between you and Jeremy after this? You’ll both be wearing matching rings and you’ll have a nice piece of paper saying you’re married. Not much will change, see you’re not even changing your last names.”  
Due to their professional exy careers and having built a brand around their respective names, Jean and Jeremy had decided that they wouldn’t change their last names now. An understanding had been reached between them that they would hyphenate their last names after they retire, and as professional exy players in their early thirties, this was only a few years out. “You’re right,” admitted Jean. “It’s just that this is a lot.”  
“Enjoy it,” reassured Renee. “This is a celebration of you and Jeremy. It will be wonderful.” Renee grabbed her empty plate and put it in the dishwasher. “I think it’s time to get ready if we want to be ready for when the guests arrive.”

After Jean had taken a shower, and Renee helped him get dressed, he was able to take a look at himself in the mirror. Jean was wearing a dark navy suit with a grey dress shirt underneath. Pinned to his lapel was a small sunflower, a pop of yellow in his dark suit, like a sun in a dark sky. Renee had styled his hair it fell nicely to the side. “You look very handsome,” said Renee, inspecting the suit for any stray wrinkles. “The ceremony only starts in twenty minutes so take some time to relax because the rest of the day will be very busy.”

Roughly half an hour later, Renee got a message from Melinda saying they were ready to start. She straightened Jean’s jacket and escorted him downstairs.   
Jean’s heart was beating wildly in his chest as he walked down the stairs. He knew Jeremy was there, waiting for them to walk down the isle together. Jean’s nerves grew as he turned the corner, spotting his future husband.   
Jeremy saw him a second later and broke out into a huge smile before walking towards him. “You look wonderful,” said Jeremy, giving the lapels of Jean’s jacket a little tug. “Absolutely stunning.”  
Jean’s cheeks went rosy from the compliments as he took the time to admire Jeremy’s outfit. He was wearing a grey suit, which matched Jean’s shirt, paired with a soft yellow shirt and a navy tie. “You look ten times better,” said Jean, giving Jeremy a kiss on the cheek. “Are you ready?”  
“Yes,” said Jeremy. “Ready to marry the love of my life.” A crimson blush crept up from his neck.   
Jean chuckled. “Me too.”  
The whole wedding party lined up in the order they would walk down the isle, starting with the officiant, a friend of Renee’s, followed by Melinda, Renee, Alvarez and Laila, and finally at the back, Jeremy and Jean, hand in hand.   
The music rose and everybody started walking. Very quickly, there was only Jean and Jeremy left. Jeremy gave Jean’s hand a squeeze before they both started walking down the isle. The isle had been set up in the back yard, where Melinda kept her flower patches. The guests were sitting on white pull out chairs on either side of the isle. They were decorated with sunflowers and irises, blending together yellow and blue. At the end of the isle was an arc, decorated with the same flowers. Jean couldn’t help but be blown away at how beautiful it was.   
As they came into view, everybody in the small crowd stood up to watch them walk down the isle hand in hand. For Jean, it seemed like the longest walk he had ever taken. They finally arrived in front of the officiant, who gave them a warm smile before beginning with the opening words. Jean was so overcome with emotion he couldn’t comprehend what she was saying. He went through the ceremony almost mechanically, repeating things when needed, but never taking his attention off Jeremy, who was standing in front of him beaming like the sun.   
“And now,” said the officiant. “If you’ll recite your vows. Jeremy you’ll go first.”  
Jeremy pulled out the piece of paper he had written his vows on from his pocket. He cleared his throat before starting. “Jean, you are the love of my life and the fact that I’m standing here in front of you today makes me want to burst.”  
Jean couldn’t help but be taken away by Jeremy’s upfront declaration of love.  
“When I first met you,” Jeremy continued. “You were so scared and angry, but you had determination set in your eyes that has never left. Seeing you recover and become yourself was an amazing transformation and I’m so happy you let me part of it. And lucky for me, you decided to keep me after. You’re the most beautiful man I know Jean Moreau.”   
The crowd awed and a few sniffles were heard.   
“You’re so strong yet so gently. You’ve been my crutch when I’ve needed you the most and I only hope I’ve been there every time you’ve needed me. I can’t believe I have the privilege to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise to be by your side in the good times and the hard times, on the good days and the bad days. I promise that no matter what happens, I’ll be by your side with a comforting shoulder, a helping hand and a laugh to be shared. I can’t tell you this enough Jean, I love you.”  
Jean smiled at Jeremy. “I love you too Jer.”  
Jeremy grabbed the ring from his coat pocket. Jean gave him his hand and Jeremy slid the ring on. Jean looked at the ring on his finger with the intertwined silver and gold bands. This was it.   
“Jean,” said the officiant. “Your vows.”  
“Jeremy,” started Jean before being overcome by a wave of emotion. He felt his throat constrict. “Merde,” he whispered eliciting a small chuckle from Jeremy who smiled softly at him, his eyes glistening with tears. Jean knew he couldn’t continue in English, “Je ne sais pas comment te dire à quel point je t’aime. À notre première rencontre, tu étais déjà mon rayon the soleil, illuminant mon monde qui auparavant était sombre. Dés cette journée tu as été mon phare et mon support. Tu m’as appris la joie de vivre, la joie de la vie. Même aujourd’hui, tu es toujours là quand je vais mal avec tes bras grands ouverts et ton cœur d’or. Chaque jour je remercie le bon dieu qui m’a permis de rester à tes côtés. Je promets de t’aimer chaque matin quand je me réveil. Je promets de t’aimer chaque soir quand je vais me coucher à tes côtés. Je promets d’être ton chêne, grand et fort, quand tu en as besoin. » Jean squeezes Jeremy’s hand and sniffed as the tears started to role down his cheeks. “I love you Jer, always and forever.” Jean grabbed the ring in his shirt pocket and slipped it on Jeremy’s ring finger.  
Jeremy looked down at his ring with the two bands interwoven together. Jeremy’s lips wobbled as tears finally started rolling down his cheeks as well. He grabbed Jean’s other hand. “I love you so much,” mouthed Jeremy.   
“By the power invested in me by the state of California, I am pleased to announce you husband and husband. You may now kiss,” announced the officiant.  
Jean placed his hand on Jeremy’s face and leaned down to kiss him. The entire crown erupted in cheers, but all Jean could think about was Jeremy. His mind was overtaken by the softness of Jeremy, pliant under the kiss. They pulled apart and turned to the crowd, hands intertwined. Everyone was standing up, cheering. Laila and Alvarez had stood up on their chairs, whooping and hollering at them. Jeremy smiled and burrowed his head in Jean’s shoulder, chuckling softly.  
They walk back up the isle, giving hugs and kisses to everyone who had come.  
“It was a lovely ceremony Jean,” said Renee as she gave him a quick hug. “Are you happy?”  
Jean couldn’t help but smile. “Yes,” he replied. “Thank you for being here today. It meant a lot.”  
Renee nodded and Kevin came up behind her. “Congrats Jean,” he said.  
“Thanks Kevin. I’m happy you could make it. I’m sorry you had the miss your game.”  
“I’m not. I would have done anything to be here today. It’s nice to see you happy.” Something behind Jean caught Kevin’s eye. “I think your husband is waiting for you,” he added, nodding his head in Jeremy’s direction.  
Jean turned around to see Jeremy beckoning him. “I’ll see you guys at the reception,” said Jean before going to see Jeremy.  
Jeremy was talking with his mom. “Oh Jean,” said Melinda, giving Jean a big hug. “That was wonderous, really I think one of the happiest moments of my life, seeing you two up there.”  
“Thank you,” said Jean.  
“And now you’re actually family. That is so exciting,” continued Melinda, keeping Jean in her arms.  
“Mom,” cut in Jeremy. “I think you’re smothering him.”  
“Oh yes,” said Melinda letting go of Jean. “You need to tell me those things sweetheart. Now hurry along the two of you, there are many people who want to talk to the new married couple.”  
After making the rounds, Jeremy and Jean finally sat down for dinner. Melinda had refused to hire a catering service and had cooked the entire meal herself, with some help from the Knox siblings. Dinner was served per Melinda’s instructions, each course delicious with wide varieties for flavours, but the same homey undercurrent which followed her in everything she did.   
By the time the cake had been rolled out, Jean felt stuffed. He turned to Jeremy, “I don’t know if I can have any cake.”  
Jeremy chuckled. “Don’t worry we have to go through speeches before we can even think about cake. It’s digestion time now.”  
Jean smiled, it was surprising how much that was happening today, and took a moment to admire Jeremy. He was positively glowing under the dark sky, illuminated by the fairy lights and candles all around the tables and tent. He was so lucky.   
Laila and Alvarez had the first speech. They both stood up and Jonathan handed them a mic, “Jeremy,” said Alvarez, “if you think we’re going to go easy on you, you’re wrong.”  
The crowd chuckled. Jeremy shook his head, knowing he was about to be exposed for everything he had done in college.   
“I met Jeremy at freshman orientation at USC,” started Alvarez. “At first, I thought he was one of the those stuck up rich kids, whose parents bribed the school to let him. Then the next day I actually met him at our first exy practice and little did I know what a wild ride this man would be, and I’m sure Jean can attest to that.”  
Jean went beat red at Alvarez’s comment. For the most part, the guests hadn’t seemed to catch on, except for Kevin furiously trying to subdue his coughs from having swallowed his water wrong.   
Alvarez and Laila continued their well rehearsed speech, switching the mic back and forth while telling stories of Jeremy’s college life. Jeremy slowly went red, as stories he had long buried came up. Alvarez and Laila were finishing up a particular story where Jeremy had ended up having to meander the streets of Seattle half naked with a sharpie rendering of the Mona Lisa on his chest after and away game, when Jean turned and whispered into Jeremy’s ear: “Even I didn’t know that one.”  
Jeremy buried his face in Jean’s shoulder. “There’s a reason you don’t.”  
“We’re married now, you can’t scare me away.”  
“So,” continued Laila. “On to serious business. When we first met Jean, there’s no way anyone would’ve bet that they would end up together, and married at that. But seeing Jean slowly come out of his shell, specially when Jeremy was by his side, was amazing. When Jeremy first told me they were dating, I knew it was serious. Jeremy had this look in his eyes, on one side he was madly in love, but on the other he had found someone who truly understood him and we knew Jeremy would stand by Jean’s side as long as Jean would have him. It’s been a privilege to see you two grow together and Alvarez and I are truly honoured to have been your grooms-maids Jeremy. And now,” continued Laila, “Since I haven’t seen anyone do this yet.” She put down the mic and grabbed her wine glass and her dessert spoon and started hitting it. The rest of the guests grabbed theirs and started hitting them as well.   
Jeremy stood up, becoming Jean to do the same, and they kissed. It was short, but Jean could feel Jeremy smiling through the kiss. They both sat back down, and Renee got up to do her speech.  
“Hi everyone,” she started. “I’ll keep this quaint as I see everyone is eyeing the cake.” A polite chuckle rippled through the guests. “Jean, seeing you up there under the arc with Jeremy made me realize how far you’ve come. You’ve gone through more than anyone ever should, but you don’t let that weigh you down anymore. Since that day you called me, I’ve been blown away by your inner fight and your perseverance. You and Jeremy compliment each other so well I couldn’t think of a better match. I’m so happy to see you two married and I wish you prosperity and good health.” Renee finished by lifting her wine glass. “To Jean and Jeremy.”  
“To Jean and Jeremy,” the guests repeated lifting their glasses.  
Jeremy then stood up, taking the mic from Renee. “Well I have some good news,” he announced with flourish. “It’s cake time!”  
The cake was promptly cut and served and before long the tables and chairs were pushed to the edges of the tent and the DJ was setting up.   
“How are you guys doing?” Laila asked Jeremy and Jean.  
“We’re doing great,” said Jeremy. “Everything has been wonderful. Thus makes me realize how lucky I am.”  
Jean nodded. “Very lucky indeed.”  
“I’m glad,” continued Laila. “It’s really been amazing to celebrate the two of you today. You guys definitely deserve it. I think it’s soon time for the first dance.” She gave them a big smile before returning to Alvarez’s side.   
“So, you’ve rehearsed right?” asked Jeremy.  
“Yes,” replied Jean. “I’ve taken classes three times a week for the last six months. I’ve mastered the waltz, the polka, the salsa, the flamenco and just last week Greek folk dancing. I was thinking we could start with the later.”  
Jeremy looked up at Jean his mouth agape. “Please don’t be serious, I asked you as a joke.”  
Jean gave Jeremy a kiss. “Of course, I’m joking, I’m only halfway to mastering Greek folk dancing.”  
Jeremy shook his head in despair. “And to think I’m stuck with you for the rest of my life.”  
The DJ called for silence over the guests and then gestured for Jeremy and Jean to come on for their first dance. The soft music started to swell. Jean placed his hands on Jeremy’s waist and Jeremy placed his on Jean’s shoulders. They held each other closely as they stepped back and forth to the music.   
At one-point Jean whispered to Jeremy: “Let me twirl you.”  
Jeremy nodded and Jean grabbed his hand and twirled Jeremy under his arm. There was a polite stammering of applause from the guests watching them.  
The first song came to end. The one that followed invited everyone else on the floor and soon enough Jean and Jeremy were engulfed by other dancing bodies. They changed partners, Jeremy dancing with his mom and Jean sharing a dance with Renee.   
When Jean finished dancing with Renee, he tried to slide out of the mass of dancing people, but and hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around to be greeted by Melinda’s sparkling eyes.   
“Did you think you could get away without dancing with me?”  
“No,” replied Jean. “I guess not.”  
They danced to the sway of the music. “You know Jean,” continued Melinda. “I’ve always considered you one of my sons. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, but since I first met you, I’ve always wanted to give you the family you’d never had.”  
Jean took a moment to process this information. Melinda had been a steady, caring presence in his life for the last 10 years of his life. Jean didn’t feel like he knew how family worked, but if it was the Knoxes, he was happy. “For what it’s worth,” said Jean. “You’re the closest thing I’ve ever had to a mother.”  
Melinda smiled, her eyes glistening with tears. She placed a gentle hand on Jean’s cheek. “You’re an amazing boy Jean. Jeremy and our entire family are so lucky to have you.”  
Jean nodded slightly, not knowing what to say.   
The music changed and Melinda let Jean continue his path from where she had intercepted him. Jean spotted Kevin sitting down at one of the pushed tables drinking sparkling apple juice from a champagne glass. Jean sat down beside him.   
They stayed in comfortable silence as Jean admired his boyfriend, his fiancé, his husband dancing away. Eventually Renee came to join them. “You’re lucky it hasn’t rained,” she said, trying to break the ice.  
“The rain would’ve made it more dramatic,” pointed out Kevin.  
“Yes, but then everything would’ve been humid,” countered Renee. “And cold,” she added.  
Jean chuckled to himself. “You would know something about cold weddings, wouldn’t you Renee?”  
“I’ll have you know that Allison planned our entire wedding. I had nothing to do with it. Although I should’ve stepped in when she wanted a winter wedding, in the Rocky’s at that.”  
“Well, at least you didn’t get married on an exy court.”  
“Hey!” exclaimed Kevin. “It was a wonderful wedding!”  
“It was a very Kevin wedding,” stated Jean.  
Kevin grumbled under his breath but didn’t add anything else.

The night was winding down. Guests were slowly saying their goodbyes and trickling out. Jeremy came to sit beside Jean at the table.   
“Could we go for a quick walk?” he asked Jean.  
Jean nodded. He excused himself from the conversation he was having with Kevin and Renee and followed Jeremy out into the garden. They walked to where the arch was, the arch where they had gotten married just a few hours ago.  
Jeremy sat down one of the chairs at the front. Jean sat down beside him. “I wish he could’ve been here,” said Jeremy, referring to his dad. Jeremy placed his head on Jean’s shoulder.  
“He would’ve loved it,” said Jean.  
“He was just there for me, whenever I needed him,” Jeremy’s voice was hoarse. “He supported me in everything I did, in everything I am, and just really wanted him to walk me down the isle.”  
Jean started rubbing little circles on Jeremy’s back.  
“He loved you too,” said Jeremy. “And I know he’s really happy that we got married.” Jeremy took a shuttering breath. “I want to go visit him tomorrow, I thought we could take one of the center pieces from the tables.”  
“That’s a good idea,” said Jean. “Do you want to head back to say good-bye to the guests?”  
“Can we just have a few minutes?”  
Jean nodded and held Jeremy close. 

It was well past midnight before the last guest left. The Knoxes decided that the clean up would be for tomorrow.   
Jeremy and Jean walked up to Jeremy’s childhood bedroom. They sunk down onto the mattress, looking up at the glow in the dark stars Jeremy had stuck on his ceiling when he was eight. Jeremy had once given Jeremy a whole break down of the unique constellations decorating the ceiling. Jean’s personal favourite was the bagel.   
“I need to take my suit off before it gets wrinkly,” said Jean.  
“Does it matter, they’re rentals anyways,” replied Jeremy.  
“And here I was thinking you could help me.”  
Jeremy chuckled, sate up and slipped onto Jean’s lap. “Are you suggesting we have sex in my innocent childhood room?” asked Jeremy, faking a scandalous tone.   
“Because we haven’t before?” said Jean cocking his eyebrow. “We don’t need to if you don’t want to.” Jean pushed Jeremy off his lap onto the bed. “In that case, I’m going to bed.”  
“No,” said Jeremy. “You know I’m joking.” He swung his leg back over Jean’s lap and leaned in, their lips brushing against each other. “Please?”  
Jean responded by joining their lips. Jeremy moaned and let Jean slide his tongue in his mouth. Jean grabbed Jeremy’s waist and flip him over, pinning him on the bed.  
Jeremy’s hands came up and started removing Jean’s jacket. Jean helped him out throwing the jacket on the floor.  
“But the wrinkles,” whispered Jeremy.  
“They’re rentals,” replied Jean.   
Jeremy chuckled while removing his own jacket, taking off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Jean ran his hands Jeremy bare chest making Jeremy shiver as his hands brushed his nipples.  
“Can I take off your shirt?” asked Jeremy breathlessly.   
Jean nodded allowing Jeremy to reach for the buttons, taking the care to undo them one at a time. When he was done, he threw the dark grey shirt on the floor, along with the growing pile of discarded clothes. The rest of the clothes quickly followed suit, leaving in Jean and Jeremy kissing on the bed in just their underwear.  
Jean’s hand reached under Jeremy’s boxer’s, carefully stroking Jeremy’s cock. Jeremy arched his back letting out a groan. “Don’t stop,” he mumbled into Jean’s lips before going back to kissing him with more fervour than before. Jean continued his exploration, coaxing soft moans from Jeremy.   
As things progressed, soft touches were shared followed by soft noises and words of love between both men. Jean found himself between Jeremy’s legs. “Do you want to?” insinuated Jeremy.  
“Yes,” replied Jean. “If you want to.”  
Jeremy giggled. “Let’s go then.”  
Jean pulled off Jeremy’s boxers leaving him stark naked under Jean. He leaned down to kiss Jeremy’s collar bone. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered. “Absolutely divine.”  
Jeremy giggled again. “You’re only saying that because I’m naked,” he joked.  
Jean looked up at Jeremy. “You’re always beautiful Jer.” He then proceeded to slowly push a finger into Jeremy. Jeremy moaned softly capturing Jean’s mouth with a kiss.  
Jean kept prepping Jeremy. Jeremy sometimes thought it was overkill, but he knew that Jean needed him to be well prepared, so he never commented and took the time to enjoy the feeling of Jean’s long fingers in him.   
“Are you ready?” asked Jean.  
“Yes,” answered Jeremy breathlessly.  
Jean pulled out his fingers. He quickly pulled on a condom and applied a thick layer of lube. He lined himself up and gave Jeremy a sweet kiss before pushing in.  
Jeremy let his head fall back. “How do you always feel so good?” he said, desire wrecking his voice.  
Jean smiled, peppering some kisses on Jeremy’s chest. He then started to move, rocking his hips back and forth. They started slow, but it soon began to pick up. Jeremy came first, strips painting him and Jean. When Jean knew he was close, he pulled out, yanking off the condom and coming between them.  
They both stayed tangled in bed for a few minutes, recovering. Jeremy was running his hands through Jean’s hair, whispering to him how much he loved him. When Jean came back to his senses, he gave Jeremy a nice long kiss before getting up.  
“Where are you going?” asked Jeremy needingly, his arms outstretched towards Jean. “Don’t go.”  
“I’ll be back,” reassured Jean. “I just need to clean you up.”  
Jeremy made a sound of protest but let Jean go.   
Jean came back with a damp cloth, he wiped off Jeremy, before wiping himself off. He threw the cloth in the laundry basket. Jean then proceeded to pick up the various pieces of clothes off the floor, hanging the suits up on hangers.  
“What are you doing?” asked Jeremy sleepily, burrowing himself in the covers. “Come to bed.”  
“Give me a minute,” said Jean. “I don’t want them to wrinkle.”  
“But they’re rentals.”  
“It feels mean to give them their suits back with wrinkles.”  
Jeremy didn’t reply, knowing that Jean wouldn’t come to bed before he finished. A few moments later, Jean slid back into bed, letting Jeremy into his arms.  
“I think this is my favourite place in the world,” said Jeremy into Jean’s chest.  
“Your room?” asked Jean.  
“No,” replied Jeremy. “In your arms, the rest doesn’t matter as long as I get to come back to this at the end of the day.”  
Jean felt his heart squeeze for the man in his arms.  
“I can’t believe we got married. I’m so happy.”  
“Me too,” said Jean. “Now sleep, we’ve had a long day.”  
Jeremy nodded. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of Jean's vows:
> 
> I don't know how to tell you how much I love you. Even when I met you for the first time, you were already my sun beam, lighting up my world which had previously been dark. Since that day, you're been my lighthouse and my support. You taught me the joy of living, the joy of life. Even today you are always there when I'm not doing well, with your arms open big and your heart of gold. Everyday I thank God, who let me stay by your side. I promise to love you every morning when I wake up. I promise to love you every night when I go to bed by your side. I promise to be your oak tree, big and strong, when you need it.


End file.
